


Honeymoon

by FancyPantsDylan



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyPantsDylan/pseuds/FancyPantsDylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post 513 – Brian and Justin have just been married and are killing time before they go off on their fuck fest honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**| [Work, Horsham](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=Work,%20Horsham)  
---|---  
**Current mood:**|   
amused  
**Entry tags:**|   
[ficlet](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [pairing: brian/justin](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/pairing:%20brian/justin), [qaf](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/qaf), [rating: nc-17](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/tag/rating:%20nc-17)  
  
  
_**Honeymoon**_  
**Title:** Honeymoon  
**Author:** [](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/profile)[**fancypantsdylan**](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/)

**Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
**Word Count:** 1,200  
**Summary:** post 513 – Brian and Justin have just been married and are killing time before they go off on their fuck fest honeymoon.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Beta:** [](http://positive-pat.livejournal.com/profile)[**positive_pat**](http://positive-pat.livejournal.com/)  
**Disclaimer:** Brian and Justin belong to Cowlip and Showtime, I just play with them. No profit made on use of characters.  
**A/N:** Fifth in a series of ficlets, the others you can find here: [Coming to get you](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/24621.html#cutid1), [Waiting](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/37142.html#cutid1), [Home](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/44734.html), [Reunion](http://fancypantsdylan.livejournal.com/50032.html#cutid1)

 

I can't believe we're finally married, well as officially married as you get in the state of Pennsylvania. I am now officially Mr Justin Kinney-Taylor, or should that be Mr Justin Taylor-Kinney? I shake my head, no matter, I have what I've wanted from the first moment I saw Brian, and quite honestly I can't believe it's actually happened. Looking down at the ring on my finger that Brian placed there a little over 5 hours ago, I finally know it's real.

We had a wonderful wedding. Emmett went all out, the whole thing was held on the grounds of Britin. A marquee was erected in the garden for dinner and dancing. We had the ceremony outside in the gardens, which just happened to still be beautiful, even at Christmas time, albeit cold. My mother looked radiant giving me away as Tucker looked on, pride evident in his gaze; it will be their turn next. I know Emmett is planning something really special, I can't wait as Molly and I plan to give her away this time.

We finally got away from the crowd an hour ago and drove back to the loft, as Brian wants to be nearer Pittsburgh International airport since we leave tomorrow for our honeymoon… no strike that 'fuck fest' according to Brian. He still won't tell me where we're going, says it's a surprise. I won't care where it is, as long as we go together, how lesbionic do I sound now.

I can hear him in the bathroom now, getting ready and my mouth waters as I remember the first time I laid on this bed. I was so nervous and then Brian flipped me over and gave me my first rim job. I've still to experience something more erotic, perhaps because it was my first time I don't know, I just know it was so mind blowing amazing. He swiped his tongue from the base of my neck to the indent of my ass, before swiping his tongue across my hole and down behind my balls. My god, just thinking about it again is making me hard. And this it what I want to do for Brian tonight. Pleasure him and let him know how much I need and desire him.

He saunters over to the bed, just as gorgeous as when we first met. He slips under the sheet and pulls me into his arms for a cuddle. I don't mind so much now, because I know it's what he wants and he's not doing it just because he thinks I want it.

"Love you," I whisper.

He grins back and returns with "Me too, always."

My heart picks up, fluttering hopelessly in my chest. Brian is the only one who can do this to me, I realize that now and cherish every second we're together. We lay like that for some time, just 'being' together, sometimes that's just enough.

After I feel he's mellow, I catch him off guard, flipping him over onto his stomach; see I can be just as sneaky as him. He turns his head and I kiss him furiously, ending the kiss all too quickly.

His eyes hold the question 'what now?'. I just smile and turn my attention to the expanse of back that is now showing. It's so smooth and sun kissed, I honestly wonder some times how Brian stays so golden, he never uses a tanning bed anymore and our summers here in Pittsburgh will never set records, I concluded a long time ago that it's just his natural skin tone.

I place feather light kisses along his neck and down his spine, nipping at odd intervals, eliciting moans from Brian writhing underneath me. And isn't it lovely to have him beneath me for a change. For me to be in charge of our mutual pleasure, gives me such a powerful feeling, though I never take this for granted. I know he trusts me to never do anything he wouldn't do to me.

Stopping just shy of his ass, I pull back and admire Brian once more before placing both hands on either of his ass cheeks, stretching him open. I lower my head, placing a kiss right on that dusky scented hole, inhaling a scent that is all Brian. Blowing lightly on Brian's entrance, I run my tongue from the top of the crease of Brian's ass to just behind his balls. Paying close attention as I swipe my tongue over his hole, eliciting a groan from those beautiful lips of his.

I do this several times, before Brian growls beneath me "Enough!" Brian hands me a condom and the lube, which I willingly take, his intent entirely obvious.

It takes very little time to prepare him. I so love fingering him, the warmth and tightness, sucking my fingers in, making my already hard cock even harder. Sighing, I'm still amazed that soon my cock is going to be buried within that tight ass.

I slowly penetrate Brian, popping through that tight ring of muscle easily, before sliding in till my balls slap against Brian's ass. We both sigh, something I chuckle over. Because it doesn't matter which one of us is on the top or bottom, our reactions over time have become synced, that we could even do this blind folded.

I start to thrust slowly; I'm going to torture Brian with pleasure. He groans below me murmuring "Justin," at intervals. I continue to place kisses up and down his spine, my thrusting never faltering. I can hear Brian panting beneath me, begging for 'harder, faster', but I'm in charge here and stroke slowly in and out of his body, the friction between our naked bodies turning my own mind to mush. I change angles and know from Brian's keening cry, I've hit his prostate. Smiling I continue to thrust, faster, harder, pounding into him with renewed vigor. I won't last much longer now as I start to feel my balls pull up and with Brian's channel starting to contract around my cock, I feel my release being pulled from me, spurting hot white come into the condom imbedded within Brian. I thrust once, twice more and Brian follows me over the edge.

What seems like forever, but could only have been minutes, I gently pull out, pulling the condom off and aim for the bin.

Brian is panting beside me and finally a "God Justin, that was just… so intense," utters from his lips as he gulps for air.

I smile smugly, "Your turn next old man, but I'll let you recover for a bit." I tell him. Immediately I feel a hand swot my ass, I give an 'ouch' which isn't very convincing even to my ears, so I know Brain doesn't buy it, then laughter fills the bedroom, his and mine.

Finally Brian maneuvers onto his back and I sprawl across his chest in sated bliss. I feel content for the first time in a long while, just lying here listening to his heart beat. I know things aren't always going to be this good, but I figure if after an argument we can make-up like this, then we'll be OK.


End file.
